


Felicity is not picking up the phone

by MaryTagus



Series: Prompts and ramblings [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 04:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4652370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryTagus/pseuds/MaryTagus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Made for Arrow Summer Rewatch  2015 Challenge Episode 3x05</p>
<p>Felicity his having a terrible day. Her mom his in town for a visit and the Super Virus she created while on MIT is being use to blackmail the city.</p>
<p>While her computers are doing their thing Oliver told her to go to home and talk to her mother.</p>
<p>Now Oliver his trying to contact Felicity and she isn’t pick up the phone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Felicity is not picking up the phone

Felicity wasn’t picking up the phone. He tried again and waited while it rang.

Sure he had snapped at her just some hours ago but, was that a valid reason for her not to pick up the phone? Surely she would be over it by now. She must know he didn’t meant to attack her, he was just upset with the situation, the Super Virus.

He wasn’t capable of dealing with invisible enemies, he couldn’t fight the invisible, he needed a physical entity he could confront.

This was stupid, he was effectively trying to lie to himself for who was he kidding he snapped at her because he was jealous. He never had considered she would have had other men in her life, but of course she had; she was beautiful and smart and witty. Men could be dumb but not that dumb. But he just wasn’t ready to know about her ex-boyfriends. The thought of another man touching her intimately, making love to her, drove him mad.

The call went to voice mail.

“Call me please, Felicity.”

Where couldn’t she be? She had never before stop accepting his calls even when they were at odds. A wave of panic flood him. He had send her home what if she didn’t get there?

“Does anyone have her mother’s phone number?”

Neither Roy or Diggle had it.

“Think you can find it on the internet?”

Roy sat down on her chair

“I’ll try.”

Roy had never seen Oliver so worried, neither did Diggle.

“An ARGUS agent just picked up Sara at Felicity’s apartment I will get him to go back and check.”

Oliver just nodded has he tried her phone again

“Please Felicity pick up. Give us something to go on. To find you. We need you. I need you.”


End file.
